Healing Hearts School for Witchcraft & Wizardry
by emliy02
Summary: What happened after the war? Why is almost all of the people missing are the top heroes? Why is there a new school? Why are there so many secrets? What is the deep dark secret? Who are the Guardians?
1. Prologue

Hi, my name is Rose Elina Potter. My twin brother, James Damon Potter, and I live in the huge hidden school/ manor. This school happens to be where I live. My Daddy is someone you probably know about, Harry Potter, but what you don't know is that he is Headmaster here at this huge school. I am only 10 years old now. After this summer I and all of my friends will be attending my family's school. It's not like your ordinary boarding school. It's not even like the more well-known Hogwarts. Nope, Healing Hearts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is very different. And it changed everything.

The war cost countless people their lives. Families were torn apart. Despair and destruction was everywhere, and all the major institutions of the time like Hogwarts and the Ministry were in shambles. It would take years to rebuild. But those who people never thought to see again did something no one thought they would do. They started something so huge it would revamp the whole Wizarding world.

It was a shock when almost all of the major people involved with Voldemort's destruction seemed to fall off the face of the Earth. Strange _disappearances _happenedNo one could find them after the Battle. The worst blow was when word got around that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, after all of their heroic exploits, had vanished. What was even more of a shock was that they left their best friend, Ron, that they didn't have the Golden Trio; The Dream Team was no more. They were presumed dead.

But what really happened was Harry and Hermione, like so many of the other 'deaths' during the war, had ran away to get away. They all went into hiding for their own reasons.

This is the story of what happened to those missing people.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger,


	2. Chapter 1

Healing Hearts School for Witchcraft & Wizardry Chapter 1 - Thanks for everything! Dreamstallion33, or Dream! Ur the bestest Beta Ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters in this story from the Wizarding World. I only own few things like the plot. Any some OC's.

* * *

The drift between Ron & Harry started in their 4th year. With all the jealousy Ron had about Harry being able to be in the TriWizard Tournament and then Harry winning it. Hermione couldn't get Harry and Ron to reconcile. And then Ron began to make Hermione choose who's friendship she wanted more, his or Harry's. It later got so bad that Hermione could no longer stand being near Ron. She ended their friendship abruptly. And the trio became a duo. Ron moved on spending increasing amounts of time with Seamus and Dean. And to avoid Ron, Hermione spent more time with Harry. At the end of their 4th year they were all just slight friends.

During the 5th year, Dumbledore's Army was started. Although Harry was happy when this repaired the friendship of Ron and himself he had so greatly cherished. During this period of time, Hermione started to know more about the good Slytherins. Although most do not know this, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zambini, and many others were part of Dumbledore's Army. They had joined for many reasons, but Harry and Hermione never really questioned them because it was a difficult subject.

During 6th year, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy went into hiding after Dumbeldore was killed by Snape.

During 7th year, after Ron leaves them on the search, Harry's and Hermione's love fall into place. When Ron returns, he is welcomed but quickly begins to feel like an outsider.

After destroying the 6th Horucrux, the trio goes back to school undercover. Dumbledore had created these identities prior to his death. Hermione Jane Granger became May Dumbeldore, Albus' niece. Harry became David Dumbeldore, May's brother. Ronald Weasley, suddenly became better from his "sickness."

May, and David were two shy, and quiet people. Little known to all, they were secretly making plans for their first group and the group to face Voldemort.

One, by one, they started asking people from their list. With them included, their list had about 30 people on it. Then they added 15 graduated alumni.

With the help of Draco, Hannah, and Terry they recruited all remaining members.

Their order was called the Healing Hearts Group. Shortly after making this order, "David" went away for a week. Except for the top members of the order no one knew where he went.

Harry had countless plots of land, and so did Hermione. For a training place for the order they chose Potter Mansion. Then all members disappeared for one week training.

When they returned from training it was time for the Last Battle. It was gruesome. And during the downfall of Voldemort many of their members also died. Until all that was left was my school's, teachers but, this order had a dark secret. To keep it safe and to avoid the fame they simply ran away. There were memorial services and great mourning throughout the Wizarding world.

Ronald, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's were brokenhearted. Hogwarts suffered a terrible blow. With half of the teachers gone, it was havoc.

_Three years later_

The Healing Hearts Group had finally finished their goal. On one of Hermione's huge estate was magically connected to Potter mansion. When they finally finished remodeling one of the huge palaces that Hermione owned they decided it to be the main building which connected to five towers. One was for guests. The other Four were the new house dorms. And Potter Mansion became the teachers place to live since, well no student would break to many rules, as the punishment was to be a taste tester to George's jokes, grade all returned homework, taste or duel, the staff's new curses, spells, and potions for a week. And no one would like to do that.

Harry ran the school, with Hermione by his side. There were numerous other friends and loved ones who had come to build this institution and all assumed a position within the school.

Together they lived with each other and were never heard of until they sent out their invitations to their new students. Now since they wanted to be discreet if someone declined their offer they simply forgot the offer. But at the time of the first year, everyone gets surprises.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the school, and students.

Thanks to my Beta - Dream

* * *

For their first year, this special school sent invitations to a select 200 students from all over the world. With over 90 of the 200 chosen students the school selected being muggleborn.

To sort the students into their houses, Hermione came up with a simple charm. The students would choose a book, and the book would magically have all the qualities of the student. Each student would then have their own reference book that the teachers kept for the records of the school. The reference book by 7th year even showed which job was truly meant for the student. The teachers would review each student's book then choose where the student goes. The staff agreed that later they would program the books to just simply choose which house is better suited for the kids.

There are five houses.

The Elina's valued Intelligence

The Alethea's valued truth & caring qualities

The Auberon's valued the noble

The Everard's valued the brave

The 5th house was no ordinary house. It might not even accept any students in a year.

The 5th house is the Guardians.

The Guardians were 5 or more kids who were special. They could have rare abilities, but other than that they were the most powerful. They were chosen for The Guardian house because they had characteristics of all four houses. They are supposed to watch out for all the other students. Guardian qualities were rare. Most people never truly got them. This is why all students' reference book are updated and checked yearly to find out if they gained them or if the better house suited for the child changed. The Guardians lived in Potter mansion, with the professors, but they attend class with their best fitted house.

The Five main seats that the Guardians sported are:

The King

The Queen

The Ace

The Jack

The Joker

The order of chairs means nothing, and the age does not matter. They are the protectors of the Light to stop the Darkness that would come.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione or Harry or anyone else of the staff.

But I do own the invisible (to non-magical people) limos.

Again my Beta, Dream is the best.

* * *

This year was going to be a great year. Everyone knew it. After all the 200 they invited all accepted. As for transportation, well let's just say the staff had a little too much fun making the invisible limos and who got to go and pick up the students individually 10, in a limo. And let's juts say they also had a tough time deciding which limo they would take. Anyway, at the end they drew sticks.

Sadly, Hermione got the short stick in the end leaving her alone, with the entire house – elves staff, Teddy, and Harry. Although, she was somewhat glad she got to stay alone in the school because she was able to redecorate. She went a little over the top with the library, though. It was two whole floors of the school, with books from floor to ceiling on each floor and over well a lot of courtyards. No one dared to comment on this fact because no one felt like being nagged by Hermione and everyone stopped counting how many courtyards the library had once they reached 20.

Eventually the limos came up the drive and parked. All students came with their assigned mentor.

Then the students were sorted. The professors poured over their books for days with a rotation schedule. During this time assigned professors occupied the students with magical games, and activities. And everyone sort of got to know each other. The most interesting bit of sorting was the significant number of Guardians in this batch of incoming students, 10 in all, but no Joker to be found. In the end, not counting the guardians, 40 were Auberon, 39 were Elina, 55 in Alethea. And 56 were Everard. This was very astounding.

The Head of House Professor are:

Hermione was head of Elina, Neville was head of Alethea, Draco was head of Auberon, and George was head of Everard.

The school was on its way and it was already going to be a magnificent year.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again I only own the school.

Dream - is the most awesomest Beta Ever!

* * *

"Ronald, how many students do we have this year?" Inquired Headmaster McGonagall.

Ron peered over a stack of returned Hogwarts responses, "Umm. Let's see 27 students."

McGonagall nodded her face lips tightening ever so slightly, "Right and how many students were their in your year?"

Ron scratched his head, "Uhh. 40 or more?"

McGonagall nodded, "Right, well something seems fishy. Where have all the Wizarding children gone? Ginerva!"

Ginny looked up from her seat next to Ron and sighed, "Yes Headmistress?"

McGonagall surveyed Hogwarts outside through the bow windows of the Headmaster office. She cleared her throat significantly, "Go see why there is such a low number of students from the Ministry."

Ginny nodded and left the office somberly.

* * *

_**Ministry of Magic**_

"Hello, Percy. Do you know why there are so few less students at Hogwarts?" Ginny said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Now, Ginerva you know that is strictly Ministry business, and something you really shouldn't be concerned with."

Ginny looked at her brother a moment and decided it was best to act like his sweet little sister. She sniffed a bit too loudly and then dropped her face into her hands. Percy shot from his chair, "Ginerva!" Ginny fake sobbed into her hands, "I was just hoping you could help. I-It's so hard to f-forget everyone w-we lost and Harry-" Percy wrapped his sister in a robotic hug, and without warning Ginny really did begin to sob. Percy patted Ginny uncomfortably and said softly, "You know there is a small file I can give you. It's not much but it's all I have seeing as I am only a secretary to the Minister.

Ginny gave a watery smile, "Thanks."

And with a Pop! Ginny disapparated

* * *

_**Back At Hogwarts**_

"There's a new school called Healing Hearts School. They accept students from all over the world. Their staff names are not recorded but their credentials of all of them are better than our staff's! Overall, there are 200 students in their 1st year. And that's all the info I could find, this school is really hush – hush about their information," Ginny fidgeted nervously as she handed McGonagall the file.


	6. Chapter 5

: Disclaimer: I only own, the limos, the school, And so far, only Rose Elina Potter, James Damon Potter, and now Clarisse Rey and Skye Patterson.

* * *

Ginny, Draco, Pansy and George are not mine.

But the way Pansy acts I'm not sure if I want to own her. XP

Bestest Beta - is mine!! You cannot have Dream!!

She's mine!! Well not really. I suppose if you did ask her and she said yes she then would be your beta , but 4 now, she's my Beta!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 5

"Wow!" Pansy whistled as she and Ginny were picked up in a luxurious long black limo.

"Well at least the students will be properly taken care of I mean to have limos being the cars this school is loaded!" Pansy looked at Ginny and winked, "Wonder why my parents never sent me here!" Ginny giggled and the two entered the limo.

When they arrived at their destination, to no one's surprise but their own, they were star struck. This was the customary reaction, although it was nice to see from two outsiders.

Then the doors opened.

"Wow," Ginny said breathily, her eyes wide with amazement. The entry put the Gret Hall to shame. Ginny and Pansy stood quietly as two students slowly made their approach.

"Um excuse me are you Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Weasley?" A tall blond haired girl with big shining blue eyes was looking expectantly at the two strangers in the entryway.

Ginny and Pansy glanced at each other before nodding and responding uncertainly, "Yes."

Clarisse Rey gave the two women a quick size-up and stated, "The Headmaster sends his apologies. He would have liked to be here with you today, but he is unavailable today due to a prior engagement. I'm Clarisse Rey and this is Skye Patterson, come along now.

"Right this way, we'll be going to the Teachers' 3rd Courtyard," The second girl said very shyly.

The girls walked the strangers through the school slowly, making idle chatter, sometimes stopping to admire a plant or statue or to greet a fellow student. They were deliberately stalling.

Skye Patterson smiled politely, "Here we go."

The girls practically darted away and Ginny and Pansy were left panting in their wake.

"Do-You-always-walk this far," Ginny huffed.

Clarisse looking bored replied, "Uhh, it only took about 20 minutes. Hardly a workout."

"Right-" Pansy said as she grabbed a stitch in her side.

"Excuse me; I will go announce your arrival," Clarisse walked through the door, slowly closing it behind her.

Skye smiled at the two women politely. Suddenly Clarisse returned with George and Draco in tow.

George waved and smiled coyly at his sister. Draco kept an even, forced grin.

Ginny and Pansy abruptly stopped talking to each other and without warning burst into tears. Ginny nearly knocked her brother over with the force of her hug. And all Pansy could do is stroke Draco's well kept hair and sob at the sight of him.

"D-D-Drakie!"

"Pansy I'm fine, please stop crying," Draco rolled his eyes.

Ginny released her forceful grip on her brother. The two stared at each other for a peaceful moment, until Ginny broke down into sobs again and began beating her brother's chest with her fists. She took a deep breath and yelled, "GEORGE! WHAT WERE YOU BLOODY WELL THINKING! PLAYING DEAD IS NOT A GOOD IDEA FOR A PRANK! MUM IS BLEEDING HEARTBROKEN YOU TOSSPOT!

George grabbed his flailing sister, "Ginny! Get you're hands off me damn it! Stop it!"

Pansy looked at Draco with watery eyes. Her voice became a husky whisper, "I missed you so much. When can you get away so we can be _alone_?"

Pansy stared at Draco with lustful eyes. Draco looked at Pansy irritated.

Ginny nudged Pansy back into reality. Draco took a deep breath of relief as  
Pansy let go and addressed Pansy and Ginny, "LADIES! We're thrilled to see  
you too, but this is a business visit, and I believe it would be in poor taste  
not to take care of just that. Now if you'll come into the courtyard for  
tea!"

Clarisse and Skye politely opened the doors to the courtyard.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Disclaimer I only own again - Healing Hearts School. And Clarisse and Skye. And Rose and James.

Thanks Dream for being one of the most superb beta's ever!!

Chapter 6 - **Please answer the polls at the end if this page.**

* * *

"Right now let us get down to business, shall we?" Draco declared professionally.

"Tea, Ginny, Pansy?" asks George

"Yes, of course, no sugar," Ginny smiled picking up a tea cup.

Ginny and Pansy settled themselves comfortably in the leather chairs, across from Draco and George. The courtyard was lovely after all.

"So why are you here, anyway? I mean I know this certainly isn't a social call, Pansy." Draco questioned, hoping Pansy would catch the hint that he had no intention of sleeping with her tonight; or ever for that matter.

Pansy wanted nothing more than the meeting to end quickly so she could straddle Draco on one of the leather chairs. She spoke seductively drawing out his name, letting her tongue lick her lips temptingly, "Well, you see, my dearest Draco, Headmistress, sent us here to inquire about your school because it seems you have stolen our students, which is why we must make sure you're treating them properly."

"Like, if you treat them to a shopping place for their necessities as we are now required to do by law," Ginny wondered aloud.

George guffawed loudly, "I don't believe we're going to have a problem with that law sister dear, as we have our own separate wing where the town stores are located at. Also, we even have a smaller store with a goblin representing Gringotts so you don't have to get your pocket money from your parents. Of course the children have their own limits, but that's decided _by _their parents; that goes without saying that sometimes our school offers rewards of their own."

"In fact, our system is way safer than yours," Draco said smugly.

Well, than what about food, we are required by Section B, Law 12, All students must have proper food," Pansy replied stiffly, beginning to regret this visit altogether.

"On the contrary," George shot back, "We have many gardens, and we grow our own food you know. We have a fast amount of house elves that are very helpful, sometimes _too_ helpful."

The questions and answers went on like this for sometime, all the same; the girls indirectly accusing the Healing Hearts School of being inadequately set up to run as it was, and the boys politely proving them wrong. By the end of the visit, it was impossible to cut the tension between the Hogwarts' representatives with those of the ones from Healing Hearts.

"Okay, umm . . . that's all the time we have now. We expect to keep in touch through letters at least weekly, and we'll discuss when we should return for another visit," Ginny said rapidly, getting up as she spoke, wanting to leave this mysterious and strange place.

"Of course, now I'll go give this to our Headmaster and have Skye and Clarisse show you out," Draco glared at Pansy, daring her to ask to rendezvous in a closet, like they had so often done during their Hogwarts days. His face twitched into a look of disgust at the thought of the memory. He was most definitely young and naive then and he would be most pleased if Pansy never stood before him again.

George nodded somberly at his sister, "Well that's, that then!"

"George what am I supposed to tell mum?" Ginny stared at her brother shocked he would so readily abandon his family again.

"Well, tell her whatever you please, she won't believe anything you say about it anyways," George said trying to keep his voice even.

"George you f-" Ginny glowered at her brother, loosing all respect she had ever felt for him. She never realized what a truly selfish, playing-at self-righteous bigot he was.

"Right this way, Madams," Clarisse cut in, watching the conversation and realizing it would be best to remove the girls immediately.

Skye and Clarisse escorted Ginny and Pansy to the end of the cobblestone driveway to the entrance of the massive gates. Skye looked at both of ladies once more before eagerly stating, "Have a good Evening." And with that Clarisse and Skye slammed the gate and the world of Healing Hearts was yet again safely protected from _intruders_.

Ginny and Pansy stood just outside the apparating line. They took one last look at the school. And anger seethed within each. Or was it jealousy? The feeling of exclusion was foreign to both Ginny and Pansy who had been accepted and well respected amongst many during their years at Hogwarts. Ginny clenched her fists speculating aloud, "Something's fishy, and I am going to get to the bottom of this!"

And suddenly there were two distinct pops of people disapparating. And Healing Hearts School returned to its usual sense of comfort and merriment.

* * *

A/N: Hi Readers!! OMG! Thank you guys so much!! Especially since this is my 1st fan fiction. Well just want to thank these awesome people first.

Deathwish's fate, Beautiful-Girl93, sdog, Sun Doll, DestroyerDRT, freakysoccergirl, Harry-Hermine Potter, CrimsonAngel1992, believer-of-harmony, sweetgirl23, m7cl, HHrbelong2gether, WinterhartZahneelCalina for Adding this story to their favorites or putting this story on story alert. freakysoccergirl, rosezgarden, Lord Cynic for reviewing!

Dreamstallion33 You are the Best Ever Beta!!

_**Anyways well I am going to do these polls to help me out with the story.**_

**Question 1 – Who should be with Susan?**

**A) Justin** **B) Dean ****C) Seamus ** **D) Anthony**

* * *

**Questions 2 – 5: Answer Yes or No** **And if Yes come up with 3 types of classes he/she would teach**

**Question 2 – Should Padma be alive still? **

**Question 3 – Should Ernie be a teacher here?**

**Question 4 – Should Mandy be a teacher here?**

**Question 5 – Should Fred be alive?**

* * *

**Question 6 – 9: Yes or No answer**

**Question 6 – Should Dumbeldore be the bad guy?**

**Question 7 – Should Colin & Ginny eventually pair up?**

**Question 8 – Should Pansy & Ron eventually pair up?**

**Question 9 – Should all remaining Weasleys except Charlie not like Harry and co?**

**Remaining Weasleys in story – Ginny, Ron, Percy, Mrs. & Mr. Weasley.**

* * *

**Question 10 - Who do you think should be Minister?**

**A) ****Amelia Bones B)****Kingsley Shacklebolt**

* * *

_**Thanks a bunch! – Remember these answers will help me update faster!**_


	8. Chapter 7

OMG! Okay first to any fateful readers, I am like so sorry that I haven't posted this up for awhile. I might take this chapter down; it depends if my beta will beta it. But I thought everyone deserves this. Plus I would like to dedicate this chapter to freakysoccergirl and ciphet. Its because of their support I got off my lazy arse and finished this. On the side note I should wrap this up as I avoided doing my english homework in favor of this chapter and I probably should do that.

Chapter 8 might be done during this weekend which means either next week or in 2 weeks expect another chapter. And as for readers on my other stories Special classes is still in mid-planning mode, but I will give the next chapter in November for sure, The Hogwarts Cliques: The Mudblood Edition I am revamping Chapter 3 so expect it in maybe 1 and half - 3 weeks before that one comes out. and lastly but not least the OMG! Hogwarts has a secret! I would have never Expected that! will try to squeeze it also in early November, but I know it'll be done and posted before December.

Thank you all of you for your support! I love you guys!

Hope you guys like it!

A/N Update: Ok, guys I'm like so sorry, but as I was looking over this chapter I realized that both Theo and Daphne worked at Healing Hearts School not Hogwarts so I'm replacing their names in the beginning. Sorry.

Staff Meeting at Healing Hearts School:

"Okay guys, Guardians." "Pansy, Ginny, Ron, Victor Krum , and Cho will be coming to meet us and evaluate our performance." Harry informs.

"Right and remember say nothing about the war or anything other than the school, if they ask simply try your best to avoid the whole situation." Hermione reminds.

"Marcus, Terrence, and Adrian, you guys can show Pansy around. Make sure nothing happens. Since I refuse to show her around and I believe she is a lot of trouble." Draco orders around.

"Draco, you and Blaise can show Victor the tour of the school then since you guys were friends back at school and he seems a little bit less of a threat." Hermione decides. "And then Susan, Hannah, and Lisa you can show Ginny, I know for a fact she is going to be trouble. For Ronald, Anthony, Justin, and Terry you can show him. This leaves only Cho left, so Angelina, Alicia, and Katie you guys can have the honor of showing her around campus be careful of tears." Hermione mutters around.

"Anyone have any questions?" Harry asked turning to all of the staff and guardians.

"Yeah, I have one. Does this interfere with any of our classes?" Lisa says pointedly.

"No, that day is our, Shopping Day, and a staff meeting so the students, will get the day off." Harry spoke lightly.

"What about the teachers you didn't call and what about us, what do we do?" Davy French, King's Chair of the Guardians, and an Everard asked.

Hermione stared into everyone's eyes with a hint of seriousness said one thing that would stay in most of the staff's mind for the rest of the week. "Protect the students. We have some people whose stories you Guardians don't know a thing about. Some also contain what happened in Harry's and my past. Be on guard all of you. Never once slip up."

Hermione then snapped her fingers and called out "Bonni!"

"Yes, Mistress Mimi, you called?" a quiet house-elf that suddenly appeared asked.

"Make sure the Guest dorm gets ready in the school, Bonni and make sure our guests are treated with the utmost hospitality. Tell the other house elves too."

"Yes, Mistress Mimi." Bonni replied politely.

With everything being taken care of and some more discussions the staff meeting ended with everyone then returning to their dorm, house, or room for the night. Hermione's words left all of them including herself a shiver of dread of what was to come making all of them turn out plans for the next week in flourish so they may be prepared at all costs.

Later that night Harry found his beautiful wife, Hermione crying her eyes out in their bed. Harry felt his heart lurch a bit at the fact that his Hermione was crying as he went to comfort her.

"Darling, what's wrong." Harry spoke.

Hermione for the first time saw Harry approach and with a slight smile wiped away a few of the tears.

"Oh nothing is wrong Harry." Hermione fake cheerfully said. "I just cry every once in a while."

Harry saw the fake cheerfulness act a mile away, but decided to let it slide as Hermione would tell him sooner or later; preferably sooner, but Harry knew it was more likely she would tell him at the latest timing she could.

"Okay, well let's just get some sleep, love. It's late."

Hermione stared as her lover; her Harry fell asleep and thought back to a time when both Ginny and Ronald were so nice to her.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione didn't mean to stumble upon Ginny's diary. After all Ginny was her best female friend. Hermione just accidentally did. It was a simple accident. Hermione had intended to return it after a little bit of snooping, but what she found would change her life forever. _

'_Dear Diary,_

_Like OMG! Hermione is like so annoying! Oh and don't get me started on Boy Wonder too. While Boy Wonder has an excellent body the malnourishment potions Dumbeldore gives to him everyday really does do a number. And Hermione. Even though she and Harry are on mild love potions, she seems like she gets an extra dose every time she sees Ron. I just can't wait to get the marriage between me and Harry official then have him kill both Voldemort and himself. So that I can get all the money. Well most of it anyways. But Dumbeldore did say that I would get most of it. Since he is taking some of his money right now. _

_Seriously speaking though, but you would think that since Hermione is the smartest witch of her generation she would realize what's happening, but she doesn't have, but a clue. I mean she didn't notice when we took her feelings away from Harry and we transferred it to Ron with those love potions. Oh, and Boy Wonder hasn't even realized that his aunt Petunia isn't really his aunt. Just a simple squib actor in this play. I mean the real Petunia was dead wayyy long ago._

_And while Mother was like so totally awesome in the love potions she taught me especially for this play with Harry and Hermione. She is so annoying. Like she keeps on remembering me that I should make sure nobody except me, Ronald, her, my dad, and Dumbledore know of the plan. I mean is she like stupid or what. . . . .'_

_With a stumble Hermione copied and closed the diary then apparated to somewhere she could just hold her breath and reevaluate everything she just learned of._

_One thing was for sure, no one messes with Hermione Granger and gets away with unless they have a really good excuse. But with what she just read and what she was going to read she doubted the Weasleys or at least Ron or Ginny had one at hand. And Dumbeldore was going to learn his lesson of messing with her too. Because she would pay them back for all the suffering she or any others they caused._

_End flashback_

Lying down Hermione drifted off into slumber wondering if there was a time in at least Harry's life that wasn't manipulated by the wizard Dumbeldore and more about some of the Weasleys' betrayal to them.


	9. Chapter 8

Well this is certainly earlier then what I had posted in chapter 7, but I was bored and did this. Being a very bad girl and not doing my homework might I add. Although don't raise your hope of a chapter 9 coming out just as quickly too. And hey its another 1,000 word chapter! I certainly am getting better at this. Next Chapter will be more of a character profile since you are going to be so confused later. The actual chapter 9 will be out next week, but the Character profile will be out before that just to let you know. I am doing a so called character profile because I am getting confused myself a little about who is paired up with who since well I have many lists so it'll be easier for me and you as the reader.

* * *

Hermione hated showing weaknesses. No matter the reason, but Hermione could not help show apprehension today. After all she will be seeing the figures that still plagued her nightmares today.

She knew however that justice would never be given to people like her because the Wizarding World no matter how reformed would rather believe a pureblood Weasley than a muggle-born witch like her. It did not even matter that she was not even muggle-born. The Wizengamot or any Wizarding Court would rather convict Hermione Granger than Ronald Weasley after all.

What Hermione hated the most though was lying to her students. Her students looked up to her. She taught them secrets are never good and that they should always be brave. It did not matter what house you were in. After all the houses only helped the teachers and the guardians be able to enhance a student's potential and turn it into something that will be a lesson the student will never forget.

The guardians, Hermione sighed inwardly at the thought. They had come so far in their training. Hermione always had an amusing thought whenever she thought of the Guardians thanks to her muggle background she remembered a multi-colored justice team called the power rangers. The guardians when taught about it found it very amusing and even chose their own colors and suits to wear so they could be just like what Hermione thought.

During Hermione's musings something else came up within her thoughts. It was a new found secret that Hermione held. Well more of a surprise really that Harry did not know about yet. She found out yesterday that she was pregnant with their first child. And if she did do the pregnancy spell correctly twins in eight months.

Hermione groaned inwardly and prayed Merlin that she would not show any symptoms during the Hogwarts' ambassadors were here. That would bring more then enough unwanted trouble. Now being exclusive from Harry was a whole other problem all together, but as Hermione figured what harm could come by not letting Harry know til' Christmas it would be after all a very wondrous Christmas then. It would be even easier if the books Hermione read were right and that witches showed very few symptoms and most do not show until the last couple of months.

Hermione was pulled back from her thoughts when a loud bang filled the dining room. Indiscreetly she looked over to the Weasleys' as they were the two most havoc couples this school has saw. She was right. There she saw Padma Weasley née Patil pull out her wand and point it dangerously to her husband. Looking away Hermione softly hid the amused smile cracking at her lips. This was not an unusual thing to happen as Fred Weasley somehow always happened to do something or say something wrong to his wife. She looked around the room as the Everard's who were attending breakfast today snickered at the fact that their Professor in Weapons always backed down from a fight when his wife their Professor in Etiquette was the opponent. In fact Hermione almost lost her cool and calm facade as George jumped from the table and started running alongside Fred. Parvati then joined her sister in the pursuit of their two troubling husbands. Harry, sitting next to her did not even bother holding in his laughter as his ambitious laughter came Hermione finally gave in and asked her husband what did the two pesky Weasley twins do this time.

Harry being his responsive self stated. "It turns out that they decided that they were bored and started to make war weapons even though the war has long been gone for awhile and they hid their experiments under their beds. And this morning just happened to be the Patil's assigned cleaning day of fall and both Padma and Parvati exploded when they both found it under their beds."

Hermione could not help, but start laughing as the picture of Parvati and Padma's shocked faces as they found the experiments under their beds came to mind.

Sadly the laughter ended as quickly as it came for Juliet Pestano, the Guardian's Ace chair, and one of Elina's proud representatives came into the dining hall walking briskly to the teachers table and informed them that the Hogwarts' ambassadors were here early and were waiting for them in courtyard two.

On cue Harry pulled out a device and pushed a button that told all of the Guardians and professors what just occurred and hurriedly made his way to his and Hermione's office. Hermione then got up too on the intent of following him. She would not let anyone hurt Harry this time.

Already their in the office waiting for them was Colin Creevey. After all who better to help Hermione and Harry spy on the ambassadors then their own Computer and Photography professor.

As the humming of the screen from the monitors showing a scene of Courtyard two. Hermione dazed off a little thinking about the coincidence of how Colin had gotten there and became a professor with them.

_Flashback_

It was right after the Final battle had finished. Blood and gore stained the grounds of Hogwarts. The group was on the retreat. They were getting out of there and fast before someone could spot them. It was not likely though that anyone would have really noticed them as most were in the Great Hall searching for their loved ones or mourning the dead. On the way to the Forbidden Forest where they had hidden a way of transportation to the Potter Mansion their group came across a sickly pale Colin Creevey. They knew what had happened. Like Colin many people were slightly injured and as their were few people to care some were put to die like the too injured ones. Hermione and Katie being the passionate ones they were when they saw Colin couldn't help, but plead Harry to let Colin go with them. The war had been so hard on Colin after all. A Death Eater had attacked the Creeveys' home that summer when Colin was out and killed Dennis and his parents. Harry relented as you couln't help, but feel sorry for him, after all Colin was one of the few people who did not ever give up hope on Harry. So Colin went with the group and was nursed back to health and Colin never left instead opting to teach about photography and computers.

_End Flashback_

The impatient snippy voice of a certain Ginny Weasley shook Hermione out of her slight daze and Hermione then turned to view the screen.

"I wonder who we will get the pleasure of seeing now." Ginny drawled looking around.

"Who knows. Maybe we will even see Her-my-own-ninny, after all these years." Victor responded.

"Oh, I hope not. Granger always was after my Harry after all, plus is she not supposed to be dead?" Cho spoke softly.

"Wait a minute, _**your **_Harry! Harry was and always will be mine!" Ginny yelled out possessively.

Before any more fights could break out in this close knit group a knock on the door was heard.

The Hogwarts Ambassadors straightened up and told whoever it was to come in.

Marcus, Terrence, Adrian, Susan, Hannah, Lisa, Anthony, Justin, Terry, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Blaise and Theodore walked in. Draco being the lucky bastard he usually is was able to get Theodore to go in his place because of the dread of meeting Pansy again was to much for Draco to overcome.

Shocked at their arrival the ambassadors jumbled through their words, but the Healing Hearts professors understood what they said. "Your supposed to be dead!"

Harry, Hermione, and Colin watched in anticipation of what was going to happen next as the professors tried to cope with the situation as best as they could.


	10. Character Profiles

Healing Hearts School Profile:

Healing Hearts School is located on one of Hermione's lands that is connected to Potter Mansion. All the teachers live in Potter Mansion while the students live in dorms at the school. It happens to be bigger than Hogwarts, but there are far less unused rooms as most rooms are filled with items and are always bustling with activity. While HHS doesn't have moving stairs it has instead something like Willy Wonka's Elevator except that instead of it being an elevator its just carpets. Their is a room at HHS that is just filled with books that Hermione will go into often. It is a room where the students' reference books are held. She goes there to look at any new students that are just born that will come to HHS in 11 years or less.

The story takes place in year 2000 going with J. K. Rowling's time line. The month is October. For your information this is certainly not the final Character profile as characters might be added later. If anyone has a question that has to deal with this chapter once I answer it it'll be added onto to this chapter.

If I am not mistaken then the Healing Hearts School is going to have many sequels.

Healing Hearts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry - written by Rose Elina Potter  
The 3rd Generation written by James Damon Potter  
and so forth.

Harry Potter

Age: 21

Occupation: Healing Hearts School Headmaster / Jobs & Career Professor

Wife: Hermione Granger

Appearance: looks mainly the same except more healthier, no longer wear specs as his vision was fixed by Hermione, the scar is mainly gone and only an slight shape can be seen. Dolores Umbridge's scar never took place

Hermione Potter née Granger

Age: 21 (I know Hermione is really older, but its my story so she's a bit younger, then Harry and Ron okay?)

Occupation: Healing Hearts School Assistant Headmistress/ Charms Professor/ Librarian/ Head of Elina

Husband: Harry Potter

Children: 2 months pregnant with twins.

Appearance: hair is a lot more tame, but other than that looks mainly the same

Katie Flint née Bell

Age: 22 about to turn 23 (Katie in this story was in the same year as the Weasley twins.)

Occupation: Healing Hearts School Healer

Husband: Marcus Flint

Anthony Goldstein

Age: 21

Occupation: Ancient Ruins Professor

Wife: Lisa Turpin

Terry Boot

Age: 21

Occupation: Arithmancy Professor

Wife: Mandy Brocklehurst

Hannah Zambini née Abbott

Age: 21

Occupation: Home Economics Professor

Husband: Blaise Zambini

Lavender Longbottom née Brown

Age: 21

Occupation: Care of Creatures Professor

Husband: Neville Longbottom

Children: 3 months pregnant

Daphne Nott née Greengrass

Age: 20 soon to be 21

Occupation: DADA Professor

Husband: Theodore Nott

Parvati Weasley née Patil

Age: 21

Occupation: Divination Professor

Husband: George Weasley

Angelina Pucey née Johnson

Age: 23

Occupation: Flying Professor

Husband: Adrian Pucey

Children: 1 month pregnant; currently does not know

Alicia Higgs née Spinnet

Age: 23

Occupation: Dance Professor

Husband: Terrence Higgs

Children: 1 month pregnant; current is unaware

Neville Longbottom

Age: 21

Occupation: Herbology Professor / Head of Alethea

Wife: Lavender Brown

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Age: 21

Occupation: Muggle Studies Professor

Wife: Susan Bones

Fred Weasley

Age: 22 about to turn 23

Occupation: Weapons & War Professor / half head of Everard

Wife: Padma Patil

Draco Malfoy

Age: 21

Occupation: Potions Professor / Head of Auberon

Wife: Luna Lovegood

Susan Finch-Fletchley née Bones

Age: 21

Occupation: Drama Professor

Husband: Justin Finch-Fletchley

Marcus Flint

Age: 24

Occupation: Physical Education Professor

Wife: Katie Bell

Mandy Boot née Brocklehurst

Age 21

Occupation: History of Magic

Husband: Terry Boot

Dean Thomas

Age: 21

Occupation: Art Professor

Wife: none

Seamus Finnigan

Age: 21

Occupation: Music Professor

Wife: none

Adrian Pucey

Age: 23

Occupation: Quidditch & Other Sports Professor

Wife: Angelina Johnson

Terrence Higgs

Age: 23

Occupation: Alchemy Professor

Wife: Alicia Spinnet

Colin Creevey

Age: 19 (Soon to be 20)

Occupation: Computer/Photography Professor

Wife: none

Luna Malfoy née Lovegood

Age: 20

Occupation: One of the Guardian Trainers

Husband: Draco Malfoy

Theodore Nott

Age: 21

Occupation: One of the Guardian Trainers

Wife: Daphne Greengrass

Padma Weasley née Patil

Age: 21

Occupation: Etiquette Professor

Husband: Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Age: 23

Occupation: Transfiguration Professor / Half head of Everard

Wife: Parvati Patil

Remus Lupin

Age: 40

Occupation: Defense of school

Wife: Nymphadora Tonks

Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks

Age: 27

Occupation: Defense of the school

Husband Remus Lupin

Children: Teddy Lupin, age four

Units that students need to accomplish to pass the Healing Hearts School curriculum

pass at least 6 classes out of 9 classes first year

pass at least 5 of student's own chosen core classes for the last six years (i.e. Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Wizard Studies/Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes)

pass at least 3 elective classes each year (i.e. Home Economic, COC, Drama, Flying, Alchemy, Art, )

take Jobs & Careers and pass

take one internship class in 7th year and pass

pass at least 4 O.W.L.S and 4 N.E.W.T.S

take an Apparation course for one semester 6th or 7th year

Hogwarts:

Now to clear up some confusions. McGonagall was not told about the plan because while she is person that would be good for the school she trusts Dumbeldore a little too much. Therefore was not told about the plans.

Minerva McGonagall

Age: 75

Occupation: Headmistress of Hogwarts

Husband: none

Victoria Frobisher

Age: 22

Occupation: Deputy Headmistress / Administer of Clubs

Husband: none

Gabrielle Delacour

Age: 18 (Supposedly Gabrielle is 14, but as it never is actually proven what her age is I can simply say she simply looked young during the Goblet of Fire)

Occupation: Healer (While you must go to school to become a healer I'll simply say that Gabrielle became a healer in France before become Hogwarts helear.)

Husband: none

Mariette Edgecombe

Age: 22

Occupation: Librarian

Husband: none

Molly Weasley née Prewett

Age: 50

Occupation: Caretaker of Hogwarts

Husband: Arthur Weasley

Children: William (Bill) Weasley, Charles (Charlie) Weasley, Percival (Percy) Weasley, Frederick (Fred, Gred) Weasley, George (Forge) Weasley, Ronald (Ron) Weasley, Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley

Bill Weasley

Age: 29

Occupation: Ancient Ruins Professor

Wife: Fleur Delacour

Eddie Carmichael

Age:

Occupation: Arithmancy Professor

Wife: none

Cho Chang

Age: 22

Occupation: Astronomy Professor / Head of Ravenclaw

Husband: none

Charlie Weasley

Age: 26 (about to turn 27)

Occupation: COMC Professor

Wife: none

Fleur Weasley née Delacour

Age: 23

Occupation: Charms Professor

Husband: Bill Weasley

Ron Weasley

Age: 21

Occupation: DADA Professor

Wife: none

Pansy Parkinson

Age: 21

Occupation: Divination Professor / Head of Slytherin

Husband: none

Victor Krum

Age: 23

Occupation: Flying Instructor

Wife: none

Eloise Midgen

Age: 23

Occupation: Herbology Professor / Head of Hufflepuff

Husband: none

Arthur Weasley

Age: 50 (bout to turn 51)

Occupation: Muggle Studies Professor

Wife: Molly Prewett

Ginny Weasley

Age: 20

Occupation: Potions Professor / Head of Gryffindor

Husband: none

Penelope Weasley née Clearwater

Age: 24

Occupation: Transfiguration Professor

Husband: Percy Weasley

Binns

Age: he is a ghost so age is not given

Occupation: History of Magic Professor

Wife: He really can't have a wife as he's a ghost

Units needed to Pass Hogwarts (These I made up although I believe they must be true. While some might say you would pass Hogwarts no matter what you did that statement is proven wrong since Marcus Flint was held back a year. I like the fact that the reason he was held back was because he could not take the end of the year exams nor did he have time to retake them. As for the 1 class pass in 6th year your classes are chosen due to your O.W.L.S so you had to at least pass one with an Acceptable.)

take the end of the year exams

pass at least 1 class

Ministry of Magic:

Percy Weasley

Age: 24 (about to turn 25)

Occupation: Secretary to the Minister

Wife: Penelope Clearwater

Amelia Bones

Age: 40

Occupation: Minister of Magic

Husband: none

Amelia Bones does know about HHS and is the only outside person now besides Hogwarts and few select businesses that knows. She is the reason why everything is so hush-hush about HHS. This was favor that Amelia gave to her only living relative left, Susan, and to Harry.

Gringotts

The goblins at Gringotts kept everything hush-hush about Harry Potter and HHS because they felt indebted about the fact that they did not realize sooner that Dumbeldore was leading them on. That is another reason why Gringotts opened their own ATM place at the HHS shopping plaza.

Stores at HHS Shopping Plaza

Gringotts ATM place

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (only some items are allowed to be sold; although Harry does give them a much bigger leeway than Hermione would like.)

Bobbin Apothecary (Melinda Bobbin, a student in Harry's year owns this Apothecary in Diagon Alley and stumbled onto the school and opened one of her stores to help Harry out.) For the readers information Melinda Bobbin is a fictional character who was in Slug Club and father owned a chain of apothecary I have no idea however what the name is.

HHS certified Wands (Dean being the talented artist he is is now an expert at making custom made wands and now makes wands for all HHS students.)

Claudia Candies Robes for every event (Claudia Candies is a squib who Hermione approached before the final battle and offered her the position. Claudia agreed.) (OC character)

Honeydukes (Tern Flume son of the Honeydukes owner was rescued by HHS Guardians and out of gratitude put a store into the shopping plaza)

The Quibbler (The Quibbler is not only the only newspaper HHS gets, but it also supplies stationery equipment and is also the local post office.)

Flourish & Blotts (Harry bought 80 percent of the shares of Flourish & Blotts as a gift for Hermione's birthday and opened a store in the shopping plaza)

Quidditch Maniac (Oliver Wood opened up his own Quidditch store after he could not play Quidditch any more.) (How he found out about HHS is explained in later chapters.)

Beautification (Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Hermione, and Draco teamed up together and was able to remake and invent new beauty potions that help with the look of beautification) (How Hermione and Draco got pulled into doing this is explained later.)

HHS FA (Financial Aid that is given to students so that they could afford items if parents could not afford)

HHS Hotel (A hotel that is offered only on special occasions to the students. When the hotel is not opened the hotel bar out front still sells beverages and treats to the students.)

Soundtrack Fastrack (Any student that wishes to publish anything must pay 1 galleon and this store will publish it whether it be a song, book, or a love letter)

Italian Delicacies (Blaise shows off his Italian heritage by selling Italian meals to the students. Theodore, Daphne, and Draco help.)

The Student Cafe (Hannah not wanting to be shown off by her husband opened her own cafe along with Susan and Justin. It is a cafe for the students with plenty of computers that students can use for a couple of sickles.)

Muggle! Muggle! (Hermione opened up this store to sell any muggle items the students might need like any electronics) (i.e. laptops, muggle clothing and so forth)

Travel Studies (To avoid circumstances like Tom Riddle a summer program is put together to tour places around the world with a group of students and a couple of teachers) (This store is basically a travel agency)

(Any reader that can think of another store that could go into the plaza pm me and it might join this list! It must have the reason why it is there or at least what the store does.)


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Hope you like it!  
Healing Hearts Chapter 9

Theodore, being the true Slytherin as he was turned the situation around very quickly by manipulating words to make him seem far superior than the rest.

"Come again?" Theodore asked cupping his left hand over his ear. "I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say we were supposed to be dead? What you disappear for a little bit over three years and we are automatically deemed dead. That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Come now Pansy, you have no reason for such foolishness you are an aristocrat Slytherin pureblood you should know better that it is only after twenty years a missing person is deemed dead. Until then they are simply missing in action." He dryly spoke belittling Pansy.

"Oh, come off it Nott." Ron spoke up. "You are not in Hogwarts anymore and your master is already dead. Should you not be past these simple prejudices and besides we all are pureblood anyways."

"Prejudices!" Theodore bristled. "I assure you it is not a simple prejudice. After all, all Slytherins were forced to read the Wizengamot books since we were five unless you were complete dunderheads like Crabbe and Goyle. Besides if that disgusting snake was my master than wouldn't I already be in Azkaban or wanted by the Ministry? Plus who are you to say anything about pureblood you have naught an ounce of loyalty in you Weasel." Theodore pursued on belittling Ronald and Pansy more making them shrink away from him little and little.

After Theodore had finished blowing off steam the other professors snapped back to business. They were here to protect the only secret they would ever hold again. And by Merlin they would protect it with their life!

Ginny protected what was left of her colleague's pride by showing off her venomous vocabulary by acting superior stating off Hogwarts' business.  
"As I'm sure you are all very much aware of we are here today and for this week to evaluate your performance. This decree has been approved by the Ministry and Beauxbaton's and The Salem's School for Witches are two other schools that will be coming in later dates to assist further evaluation." Ginny started loudly and snottily. "I have gone over the rather small handbook your Headmaster has generously loaned to me and I have come up with these final directions. As there are five houses and five of us we will each stay in one house to get the full experience of a regular day at Healing Hearts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pansy shall stay in Auberon, Cho in Elina, Ronald in Everard, Victor in Alethea, and finally myself with the Guardians. Now I expect our escorts to escort us to our dorms now. Is that doable?" Ginny questioningly asked.

"Of course it is." Susan pleasantly said while gritting her teeth together. "Miss Weasley, you are with Hannah, Lisa and myself for today. Here is a map that is close to the standard maps we give our students with the exception that it shows where your escorts for the week are at the given moment. The students' map only shows their Head of Houses. The password to open it is your name and to close it just say thank you very much. Now it doesn't show all of the rooms as we, the teachers and administrators, always add new rooms and things for the students."

Following Susan's instruction the other professors went to their own evaluator and introduced themselves.

Looking away from the screen Hermione made sure to get five extra rooms built just for them. After all the school's name was up to Hermione. And by Merlin, she would make sure the room were better than any damn room Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Cho, and Viktor have ever seen!

Harry knowing Hermione would go a little overboard gave a message to all Guardian and professors on duty to stall the five evaluators so that whatever Hermione had planned would be done.

The professors on duty with the evaluators felt a beep and heard Harry' message. It said, "Stall for at least 20 minutes while Hermione gets together their grand rooms."  
Taking evasive action Angelina started a discussion on what would probably keep most people distracted. Quidditch. "So is Quidditch the only sporting event still going on at Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Viktor brought up in his brisk monotone voice. "I just so happen to be the flying instructor."

"Oh, really!" Angelina fawningly gushed with a fake facade on her face. "Cause I'm the flying instructor here! Want to compare lesson plans?"

"As much as we appreciate this little chit-chat, this is not what we should be doing. Your job is to show us around." Pansy acting superior informed Angelina while squinting as though he smelt something bad.

"So, Justin. When is supper time around here?" Ron gruffly asked thinking about his stomach.

"We have three different supper times for the students so that we can make sure they eat. They are at 5 o'clock, 6 o'clock, and for late people 8 o'clock. We also have a midnight snack time circulating from 12 - 12:30, but students can only go if they have a GPA of 3.0 or higher." Justin politely answered Ron.

"GPA?" Ron asked with a confused pointed face.

"Grade Point Average, sort of like the muggle system, but our grade point average goes to 6.0 instead of 5.0, but since it is all first years for this year our grade point average only goes up to 5.0 since no honor classes can be administered properly." Anthony cut in making in known by his facial expression and tone that everyone should know something as ridiculous as GPA making Ron a tad bit embarrassed.

Ron gruffly cleared his throat.

An awkward silence filled the room once again waiting for someone to break it.

Colin and Harry anticipated with worry sketched on to their faces as they watched the screen with Hermione bustling around their office barking around orders.

Just then a knock came upon Courtyard two grand doors.

Marcus gaining his composure back, after all trying to reason with Pansy is a very difficult task to accomplish, opened the door.

With a strong gust of wind arrived. . . . . . .

----- Remember Reviews make me work faster; It doesn't matter if it i a flame or constructive critism. It helps! So review!------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
